


Sweet dreams are made of this

by Dajichan



Series: Lukita Love [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Luka has a bad dream, but K can comfort him <3





	Sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> Luka Modric won the Ballon D'Or yesterday and I think the man really deserves our love <3 enjoy!
> 
> "K" is an original character I use a lot in writing and gaming. She's very anonymous in this one though.  
> Title is borrowed from the Eurythmics song "Sweet dreams". 
> 
> I am not sure exactly what this will be, it is definately seperated from my other work "Chrm" (obviously, duh).  
> Maybe this will be something bigger, but mostly losely connected.

“Come on now!”, she rushed him.

He opened the door, both hurried inside, letting their bags fall to the floor. She threw herself in his arms, pressed her lips on his. Her tongue immediately forced its way to his, they kissed passionately and vigorously. He guided her to the livingroom. His hands opened fastly the buttons of her shirt, doffing it off as soon as possible. He sat down on the couch, pulled her on his lap without losing the connection between them. Her hands wandered under his shirt , pulling it up, revealed his sculpted upper body. She stroke his muscular chest with her fingertips, the shirt was gone in seconds. She laid her hand on his crotch, she could feel a growing bulge. She grinned at him and started massaging him right there. He sucked her neck, his fingers ran up the inside of her thigh to her soft spots between her legs. He rubbed her rapidly through the thin fabric of her briefs, listening to her pleased sounds. Her tongue was gliding fastly in and out of his lips, it was exhilarating. She opened his trousers, took out his cock and caressed it from root to tip. 

He couldn't wait anymore. He swept her panties to the side and guided her body on his penis. She lowered herself fastly and he glided in gasping violently due to the narrow, warm and wet feeling inside her. As she took in his whole length she whispered his name in pleasure. She began to move up and down on him, became faster and faster. He wrapped his arms around her, freed her breasts from her bra and burried his face in the soft curves, kissing them, licking her nipples, scratching the tender skin with his beard. She kissed him again, still moving, she felt she couldn't last much longer. She pressed her forehead against his, her face pursed in lust, his heavy breaths drove her wild.

“ _Gareth, I think I'm cumming... god, I love y..._ ”

 

Luka woke up violently.

His heart knocked heavily in his chest, he was covered by sweat. He could hear blood rushing in his ears, as he tried to calm down. The bedroom was silent, a faint glint of light came through the window.

What a nightmare...

He looked around, everything was in order, his view fell on K, laying by his side, her head on his arm. She was shifting slightly, indicating that she woke up.

She sounded sleepy. “Is everything alright?”

In front of his eyes appeared the scenes from his nightmare, where she was having sex with his friend. “I am fine, sorry I woke you.”

Her palm stroke over his bare chest, noticing his racing heart and sweat. She propped up worried.

“Love, are you ok?”

She took his hand and looked at him. He watched her, the genuine loving look in her eyes. She stretched herself to reach him and kissed him gently on his lips.

“What is wrong?”, she asked again softly. He wrapped his arms around her and bent over her. “I had a bad dream.”

She grazed his cheek with her fingertips, his stubbles made the little noise she loved. “About what?”

Luka looked in her eyes. “About you. I lost you.”

She blinked a few times. “Did I... die? I had an accident or something?”

He shook his head. “No, nothing like that.” - “Then how was I lost to you?”, she asked puzzled. “You...”, he stopped hesitating.

Her fingers ran through his golden streaks. “Tell me.” He sighed. “You slept with another man.”

Her brows raised in surprise. _That was startling him so much?_  He continued, a strangely forced smile in his face. “It was Gareth.”

She shook her head. “But I am here. With you.” She nuzzled his nose tenderly.

He looked at her. “I am afraid to lose you...” - “You are not going to lose me...”, she interrupted him. “It was a bad dream, it was not real.”

He sighed. “I know you could do definitely better than me. I am not the most attractive...” She pulled his face down and stopped his muttering with a determined kiss. Luka was slightly surprised to see her pursed in anger.

“Don't talk like that ever again”, she said threatening. He stroke her hair out of her beautiful face, taking in every feature.

“Luka, do you remember when we were going out the first time? Back in London?” - “Sure.” He wondered where she was going with that.

K smiled. “You were telling me the most interesting things about your homeland and your family... but all I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss you. So much for your attractiveness...”

He had to smirk. He bent over her to plant a kiss on her lips. She laid her arms around his neck and returned it. They kissed slowly and tenderly, relishing their closeness.

He drew down the thin straps of her sleeping top, kissing its trails. His lips brushed the curve of her breasts, he pulled further, revealing her sweet nipples, which he treated with his long tongue. It ran around them, he sucked softly. She sighed in comfort, her fingers tickled his back. Luka burried his face between her boobs, kissed them, the warmth and softness was wonderful. He himself was growing harder by the minute, he continued to caress her, licked and pecked his way down her body.

Without hesitation he got rid of her pants and briefs, she doffed off her top. Completely naked she was the most endearing sight, his eyes wandered longingly over every inch of her pale skin. He kissed the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her anticipating pussy. He licked his thumb, laid it on her clit and started rubbing slowly. Her breath startled, it felt _so_ good...

He placed kisses over her womb to her bellybutton, he sank his tongue in. He kissed her again, still pleasing her. When he suddenly stopped, K opened her eyes and wriggled slightly to indicate he should continue.

His lips brushed her ear. “Would you kneel above me?” His voice sounded hoarse.

She looked at him happily smiling. He knew exactly how much she loved that. They kissed, changed positions and she framed his face with her legs. Luka's eyes took in the sight above him, it was gorgeous. Her wet pink opening, her curves, her smile when their views met. He laid his hands on her thighs, stroking them, slightly spreading them wider. She fondled his hair, waiting. He focused on the task at hand and kissed her outer lips before burrying his tongue inside her. It ran over her opening, following every crinkle and nook and soft curve, to her sensitive knob, back and forth, almost _elegant_. He heard her pleased sounds, enjoyed them, enjoyed the sweet taste of her juice. His lips laid on her pearl, kissing it, then he began to suck at it.

Her fingers clawed in his scalp, she moaned. He grabbed her buttocks and continued, changing the pace and intensitivity, until he noticed she would not need much more to come. He licked her, sucked quickly, she hold herself stable at the top of the bed, her legs tensed, she was panting heavily.

Through her moans he could hear her.

“Oh my god, Luka, I'm cumming, I'm...”

Her words vanished in her orgasm, her legs trembled from the relief he gave her, that was spreading over her whole body. She took a few deep breaths, trying to regain control. He smiled, wriggled out of under her and bent over her to kiss her again, his mouth was wet from her. Her legs wrapped around his hip and pulled him down to her. His hard member rubbed at her oversensitive cunt, she didn't even notice him taking it out, he glided between her lips and inside.

She sighed in consumption, her hands wandered over his muscles, his back, his wonderful butt. Luka started thrusting, glided almost out to reenter her fastly. His hands took hers, pinned them down above her head, their fingers entangled. He looked at her face, he wanted to see how she enjoyed it, how much she enjoyed _him_. She moved with him, loved the deep feeling of him inside her.

His breath went heavier, quicker, he thrusted harder. He pressed his lips on hers, licked down her throat, placed a trail of kisses towards her bossom. His hair was tickling her skin, she had to smile. She listened to his panting, she knew it would not take long now. She pulled him even closer to feel him everywhere, his hands squeezed hers, he moaned loudly when he entered his climax. He pumped fastly and came finally. K watched his face, pursed from lust, then indulgance and relief.

After a while his breath calmed down and he propped on his elbows to see her. She brushed his blonde hair out of his face tenderly and drew him in to kiss him. He huddled his forehead against hers, exchanged little pecks. He carefully glided out of her, reached to the bedside table for some tissues to clean both up. After they were done she cuddled up in a ball, he spooned her, pulling her close to his chest. He kissed her hair, closed his eyes.

She murmured something.

“Hm?” - “I love you.”

He smiled and laid his head down, content, ready to sleep now.


End file.
